Number Three
by MadMaudie
Summary: A 18 year old girl makes her way through the world of illegal cage fighting, after being sold as a sex slave. She meets a fellow male cage fighter and they plan to tea down the cage buissness together.


My arms were pulled behind me around the passenger seat of the bright new red Mercedes Benz. The windows were tinted to an extreme and, everything about the car screamed money. The plush leather seats and dash board of a hundred different settings. I wiggled my feet, causing the shackles to clink together. Taj glanced over at me and barked something at the lad in the back, who yanked on my arms slamming me in the caramel leather,

"Fuck you Deeg." I muttered, shifting uncomfortably. He rumbled something in response his grip on my wrists tightening. Taj almost smiled hearing the reply as we sped through a red light.

"It'll be just my luck that you won't actually get pulled over for breaking the law and the constitution." I grumbled. Taj shook his head keeping his eyes on the road,

"This is America no one cares about shit." He said.

I shook my head, "Actually I lived up in Colorado for about four years, and the law is pretty serious. I served time in jail for manslaughter here too." I said trying to gaze out a hazy window.

Taj honked at a blue Porsche and ran another red light replying, "How'd you end up in the slave market then, Rori?"

I grimaced, "Long story short, my family was uhm not the best and they gambled a bit too much. My da he gave away my little brother's life and lost, so instead of letting them take him, I volunteered to go. They thought it was a great exchange especially since I was a girl. They sold me as a sex slave, and well that's how I got charged with manslaughter." I smiled at the last part, remembering the life I strangled out of the pig that tried to rape me. "So I got put in jail and when I got out I was fine for a few years until they found me again and put me in the cages." I said.

Taj laughed and said, "No wonder you've never lost a fight. I paid a lot for you. They call you The Morrighan what does that mean?"

I smiled grimly, "I'm Irish, and The Morrighan is in Celtic lore the Goddess of Death and Battle. If you come face to face with her, your life is over."

Taj looked over at my change in tone, "Well I guess I'll have to see for myself in the cages tomorrow, I'll be betting on you Morrighan."

We pulled up into a dirt driveway, where a dozen or so beefy guys lounged around outside a barred building. I rolled my eyes, great, hillbilly keepers are disgusting. Deeg hoisted me out of the car hanging onto my bicep he bent down to get rid of my leg shackles. I looked around slowly taking into note the keepers leering at me.

Taj stepped forwards, "This is Rori, she'll be fighting tomorrow, I expect her to be in good condition." He locked eyes with the keepers.

One of them cleared his throat and stepper forward, "I'll be taking her then Master Taag." He drawled at Taj, who scowled and said,

"It's Taj."

The keeper rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah whatever." He took my arm from Deeg who rumbled something at me and stomped back to the car. I shrugged and waved at Taj while the keeper dragged me into the holding building. The minute I got into the building and out of Taj's sight I struck. Using my other arm I rammed it into the Keeper's windpipe. He gagged and let go of me to clutch his throat. Turning I smashed my heel into his solar plexus. He slammed into the wall and slowly sat down. Diving on him I broke his nose with a right hook, and blackened his left eye with a hammer fist. It took four of them to pull me off of him. Taj hearing the commotion came running back in to see the keeper unconscious and me strung out between four other keepers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Taj roared looking from the downed keeper to me to the other keepers.

One of them stepped forwards, "Well she just almost killed Brad." He looked at me suspiciously. Taj looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Uh Sir, does she have a name?" The keeper asked.

Taj sighed, "I told you her name is Rori."

The keeper dismissed the answer, "No I mean does she have a cage name?" I tensed here it came, the great unveiling.

"Oh yeah, her cage name is The Morrighan." There was a collective gasp from the keepers.

"I thought she'd be bigger." One of them said. I growled and fought the two holding me,

"I'll show you bigger laddie." They struggled to get control of me as one of then ran to get ankle chains and cuffs.

"We're gonna have to keep her in solitary confinement and keep her locked down at all times, she's dangerous." The keeper said looking up from putting ankle chains on me.

Taj looked at the unconscious Brad and shrugged, "Whatever, just don't damage her so she can't fight. I have a lot of money on her." The keeper grunted and pulled my hands behind my back so he could cuff them. Same old routine this happened in the other cages too. Texas apparently wasn't that much different from Dubai.

"One last thing before I go." Taj quipped, "What's your name?"

The keeper holding me looked up, "Oh it's Britt." Taj nodded waved at me and headed out of the building. Britt took the chains off and tossed me into my own cell. A small cot lay in the corner, a pole in the corner for attaching unruly slaves. The whole square was secured from the outside by a shit load of meshed chicken wire. I sat down on the cot, leaning my back against the sheet metal of the back wall. I made sure to pull a stunt like that every time to ensure the best treatment. If they wanted me to be a star well then they would have to treat me better than most. Don't get me wrong though, if I ever got my hands on a gun or found a way out, the whole cage market would fall before me. I plan on tearing it to shreds and leaving nothing to dig it out of the abyss I put it in.

The dawn was misty setting a chill throughout the holding cages. I gritted my teeth as I lifted myself off the ground for the thirtieth time. My hands clenched around the bar above my head, my biceps and arms were sheathed in sweat. Defined muscles moved subtly under my skin as another pull up went by. Three years of cage fighting had left me wiry and agile. Britt had come by sometime after Taj had left, to give me my cage clothes. A fawn brown light leather tank top, It was moderately low-cut, what a surprise. Skin tight easy to move in brown pants, and brown slippers that gripped the ground for easy balance. I had put my mess of raven dark curls up in a messy bun. Warm early morning summer sunshine fell across my flexed shoulder, giving my olive tan skin a deep contrast to my hair. I shaded my emerald green eyes peering through the wire mesh. Britt opened the cage door, as I was finishing my thirty-fifth pull- up. His eyes widened only for a second at my flexed muscles. I dropped to the floor hiding a smile this happened every time.

"You're first Morrighan. You ready?"

I nodded, "Who am I fighting?"

Britt's hand closed over my bicep, and he screamed over his shoulder at one of the other keepers. The keeper hurried over and grabbed my other bicep. The both move behind me twisting my arms behind my back.

"I didn't do anything, why?" I asked Britt nodding at the other guy. He pushed me forward and mumbled,

"I don't trust the look in your eyes, Morrighan. Thats why, precautions." I smothered a laugh,

"Good choice."

The arena was a flat piece of concrete the size of a college dorm room. It was at the center raised above the mass of people on all sides. I squinted against the sun up at a concrete alter rising above everything. It held a balcony for the cage owner and his guests being the fighter's owner's to sit and watch. Britt and his help led me to a long peninsula concrete slab let go of me and retreated hastily. I stretched my arms out, working out the kinks. I rolled my neck and surveyed the crowd who was by this time roaring with anticipation. The faces looking up at me slobbering like rabid dog all of them, disgusting sick creatures. My opponent was on a similar slab on the other side of the arena. She was this cage's champion or so I was told. She was a big black girl of maybe five feet eleven inches. She outweighed me by about 100 pounds. Most of it was fat, but there was muscle under there. She was making cat calls at me over the roar of the crowd. I ignored her and looked up towards the balcony. I spotted Taj sitting impassively in a chair. He looked as if he was trying to ignore the cage owner's chatter. I caught his eye and waved energetically. He stifled a smile, and nodded at me, mouthing,

"You better win." I shook my head. He would see. The booming sound of a microphone system rose above the crowd. The announcer was saying,

"Over here we have Jerry's own The Terminator. I winced, horrible name, but the black girl roared and stamped the ground and squashed the air with her fists. The crowd went wild for her, she was clearly a favorite. The announcer turned to me,

"Over here we have all the way from Ireland, The Morrighan!" I rolled my eyes, and the embellishment begins. The crowd was dead silent as whispers ran through the crowd,

"Is that THE Morrighan?" I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the voice to say fight. The order came soon enough.

"FIGHT!" Roared the voice, I skipped forwards onto the platform. Terminator was breathing heavily and she threw herself at me. I skipped out of the way causing her to almost fall on her face. Clearly she wasn't used to people actually moving. She regained her balance and turned speedily throwing a wild punch at me. I dodged it easily clicking my tongue at her lack of control. This infuriated her more; she snarled and grabbed my arm. I reached up grabbed her shoulders and flipped myself over her head bending her arm backwards so she was forced to let go of me. She cursed and turned straight in to my fist. It connected solidly with her nose. She staggered backwards holding her face. Her hands to her face left her totally unguarded. My foot slammed into her stomach. She fell over sitting up to vomit over the pavement amongst the blood leaking from her nose. I grabbed her tightly braided hair raised my fist and blacked her right eye. She fell hitting the ground with a thump. She lay still. I looked up to the balcony. The cage owner Jerry was in a state of shock. Taj on the other hand was smiling as he stood and applauded me. Slowly the cacophony of the crowd filtered back into my mind. They were going crazy with glee. I was their new favorite toy. Keepers came and carried the unconscious terminator back into the holding building. I raised my fist to the sky my eyes sweeping the hungry faces below. The crowd started the chant,

"Morrighan, Morrighan, Morrighan…" The announcer calmed the crowd down,

"What does our new champion have to say for herself?" I looked out across the silent expectant crowd, up at Taj at Jerry and at the keepers, Britt and Brad. My voice rang out strong and confident with an Irish lilt. I poured all the anger I could into the two words.

"Fuck You." I walked off the platform amid silence, and open mouths. Britt and his buddy grabbed me and led me back quickly as chaos and cries of outrage erupted behind me.

Back in my cell I lounged on the skimpy cot, my back against the wall my legs askew.

"What was that about Rori?" Taj asked. I looked up lazily meeting his sloe black eyes.

"You expect me to be grateful for this opportunity? Get real." I drawled at him. Taj crossed his arms over his chest studying me through the mesh of the chicken wire. He shook his head once and turned on his heel making his way out of the building.

The next day I was fighting again, the Terminator was gone no doubt dead or sold. No one got off light with that hard a beating. I waited silently just inside the hut for on deck fighters. Watching two girls go at it I winced, they were damn horrible. It was a messy dirty fight, hair pulling, face scratching. This was cat fighting; I hoped to god they learned better before both of them got killed in the cages. The motto of most seasoned cage fighters like me "It's them or you." Finally the alternative looking girl grabbed the blonde in a headlock and suffocated her into unconsciousness. She might have a chance at life if she kept that up. The blonde was done as far as I knew. They cleared the platform and Britt let go of me and pushed me forward onto the peninsula. The crowd went crazy at the sight of me, both from anger and excitement. My competitor was a scrawny little thing. She looked so frail I bet I could break her in half with a knee. First rule of cage fighting: dethatch yourself emotionally from your opponent or you'll never make it. I smoothed my face into its usual bored smirk. She fidgeted nervously, wiping her hands on her thighs and, twisting her hair.

"Introducing Margaret Smith." The announcer said indicating her twig figure. "Returning champion The Morrighan." I raised my middle finger to the crowd amidst cries of outrage and cheering to those who had made me their new favorite. The fight call came immediately afterwards. I ran forwards not even giving Margaret a chance to throw her hands up, my fist slammed into the side of her head. She blacked out immediately, she didn't belong here. She would die here if she stayed, they would probably sell her to the sex market. There at least she'd have a chance of escaping and living more than here. The crowd roared as I retired to the middle of the platform. I stood in the middle of the chaos, my hair flowing around me in the wind, a strong rock. Here came the second stage of my plan. Two keepers came out to get me after I refused to come in on my own. The first one grabbed at me, quick as a snake I slammed the heal of my hand into his face and roundhouse kicked him off the platform. He fell into the pack of animal like people who swarmed him screaming for blood. The second keeper tried to circle around me; I spun into him catching his jaw with my elbow. Grabbing his other arm I twisted it around his back and broke it swiftly. He cried out cradling the flopping limb. I pushed him off the platform too. It took six keepers to restrain me enough to drag me kicking and screaming off the platform into the holding building. I watched as they put handcuffs on me looping them over a hook near the top of the metal pole in my cell. They secured my legs with ankle shackles to the pole as well. I looked at my hands stretched above me, and adjusted slightly causing my chains to clank. They would leave me like this for the rest of the day and then let me sit down or stand up as I pleased. The cold metal chaffed at my skin, but I was used to it and the callouses around my wrists were extra cushioning.

They brought him in midafternoon. The guards stopped to adjust his chains in front of my cell. He locked his warm amber eyes on me and smiled, raising his eyebrows playful and questioningly at my predicament. I smiled challengingly at him; he was tall six foot two with short cut light brown hair. He had a build of a fighter with tan skin from being out in the sun. Muscle moved under his shirt and in his arms, he was by no means buff, but very graceful. The tip of a tattoo on his chest peaked out from beneath his black tanktop. His lips were full, his nose unbroken, his teeth and smile full. His left ear glittered with a single earing. He was hot by anyone's standards and I could hear the other girls whispering about him. I almost shook my head he was a fighter like me, you could see it in his eyes. They were friendly but underneath was a hard edge of one who had been in and seen shit. The guard turned around and smiled smarmily,

"Hey Morrighan meet Ares, Ares meet The Morrighan." I looked at him again; he was definitely cocky enough in that aspect. He seemed to be sizing me up again too,

"Nice to meet you Morrighan." He drawled, with a small hint of respect in his voice. I knew he had heard of me and, he knew I would have had to do something drastic to get this treatment in Texas. I grinned back at him,

"Same to you Lord Ares." I made the remark sarcastic and at the same time hinting at impressed. I had heard of Ares, what a coincidence that two legends would be in the same cage network. He flicked his chin at me as his keeper dragged him deeper into the building into the guys half.

I watched him fight the next day; he was by far the best fighter I had ever seen. He was so graceful like a predatory cat. He barely even gave the other guy a chance to move before smashing the shit out of him. The crowd loved him, and he made sure to be their favorite. After the fight he pumped his fist to the sky smiled and winked at his audience, flashing all the girls a snarky smile. I shook my head half disgusted and yet a little impressed. I saw him talk to his guards for a moment and wondered what they were saying, when they didn't bring him back into holding block. I shook my head slightly he had asked them to let him stay so he could see me fight. Britt came for me, I hissed at him causing the guy to skip backwards. He hollered for Brad who grabbed me roughly, both of them forced me to my knees. They put leg shackles on me and attached them to my hands cuffed behind my back. They both hoisted me back to my feet and marched me between them out into the sunlight. The crowd came to its feet when the saw me, mouths foaming. I flicked a lazy eye over the scuffle. Britt and Brad turned me sideways and forced me to my knees again. They had faced me in the direction of Ares; he looked me over from the sidelines arms crossed over his chest; a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin. I caught his eye and smiled recklessly. He raised an eyebrow, as the leg shackles came off and Brad pushed down on my shoulders so I couldn't get up. I shrugged slightly as Britt unlocked the cuffs from my wrists and let them slide off. Brad let go of me and he and Brit made a hasty retreat to the safety of the cager's box. I rolled my shoulders and stood slowly. I stretched both arms adjusting the straps on my leather jerkin. I looked at my opponent and my eyes widened for a moment in surprise. The person on the other side of the platform was a guy. He was very well built and had a hard look in his eye. I squared my shoulders and walked forwards to the yells of the crowd. The order came soon enough. We circled one another my eyes searching for an opening. The other guy's name if I wasn't mistaken was Michael. He glared at me through sunken eyelids, I knew with certainty this was his last chance.

"You think you're so tough bitch? I'm gonna show everyone that you're nothing more than a jumped up slut. You'll get what's coming to you." He murmured to me. I felt the anger rise; good I could use the adrenaline to my advantage.

"You first, cunt." I muttered and struck. I came in low and fast slamming my knee into his groin. I slid out of his line of fire I smashed my fist into his right eye and spun out and away. He groaned in pain and anger raising himself upright he threw a punch at me. I took it on a slanted arm so it slid right off. He reached out quickly for my neck. I grabbed his hand twisted it backwards and vaulted over his shoulder landing on bended knee. He thumped to his knees as I used his own arm to strangle him. He gurgled and tried to pull his arm free I gritted my teeth and pulled all my weight into his arm. He finally collapsed over backwards freeing himself from the choke hold but leaving me with his arm. I spun him around so he was facing me. I pulled him forwards straight into a side kick to his jaw. His head slammed to the side spit flying in different directions. As he set to retaliate I let go of his hand pulled back my left foot and hurled it into his solar plexus. He sprang open arms and legs flailing, as he flew backwards off the platform landing on the heads of the crowd. The crowd fell on him, hungry hyenas all of them. I watched as he disappeared under a mass of bodies. I retired to the center of the platform as the announcer screamed about how I had beaten the boys champion too. I shook my head, fools. Ares was the champion and if they didn't know that yet, they soon would. I glanced over at him in time to catch his eyes widen for a split second. He caught my eyes and held onto them. I turned away to walk to my guards, without acknowledging the crowd. Taj watched me go his eyes hard and triumphant. I watched as he stepped up into the throne of the cage master. He had bet that much on me and ascended to the throne. Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse. Taj was corrupted as it was, but with power that was a scary thought. I didn't fight Britt or Brad as the wearily led me indoors. They left me in my cell, and a little while later came to get me for recess. Not really, basically it was the free time yard. I usually took the time to work out. I was on my ninth push up when I saw his feet in front of me. I raised myself up on my hands and sat back on my heels. He was looking down on me with those eyes.

"Don't try and charm me, my lad." I said shading my eyes. He let a small smile slip across his lips before replying,

"Of course not, I would never." He reached out a hand and I took it. "Blaze." he said as he helped me up.

"Rori." I supplied meeting his eyes. I sat down on a picnic table bolted to a concrete slab. "So what's your story then, you've got to have one. You're the best fighter I've seen since I've been in the business." He grinned his teeth flashing,

"Oh well I got sold into this life." He turned to me, "And what about you?"

"Well I was a sex slave, but they couldn't keep me under control. I spent time in juvie for killing my "customer". I was sold into the cages once I got out." I shrugged the pain long since numbed. His eyes hardened at the mention of sex slave. His shoulders formed a ridged line as the storm clouds moved in on his mood. I touched his arm softly, "Hey, laddie; chill it's fine okay?" He snapped out of it quickly the sunniness returning to his face,

"Sorry, I don't believe in treating women like that especially someone as beautiful as you." I barely registered the remark as my reflexes kicked in. He barely blocked the palm heel into his jaw. He grabbed my arm pining me against his chest. I struggled cursing, "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He soothed as he tried to get me to stop fighting him. It dawned on him that maybe restraining me wasn't the best way and he instantly let go of me. I became suddenly very aware of how close he was to me, and how damn attractive he was. I kicked myself mentally.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said gruffly trying to force myself to look him in the eyes. I turned away from him, he grabbed my bicep yanked me towards him, grabbed the back of my neck and planted his mouth on mine. I went ridged trying to decide whether to break his face or his junk. The thoughts started to swirl and I couldn't remember what I was going to do. His lips were warm and soft. They moved on mine in a perfect dance of passion. My mind scrambled to do something, anything. I had never felt this way about a guy before, ever. With one last effort I got my hands between us and pushed him away from me. We were both panting hard, and he looked almost like he was coming out of a daze.

"What the fuck, was that? I don't even know you. Are you trying to sign your death warrant?" I screamed at him. He held out his hands in a pleading gesture,

"Rori I'm sorry I dunno what came over me. I just, you're different." I turned on my heel and pushed my way through the other fighters towards the cages. A hand on my shoulder stopped me; it was Michael's friend Terrick.

"Hey, Rori do me." He snickered running his eyes over my figure. I didn't even stop to think about it. My hand shot out, I grabbed him by the neck slammed my knee into his balls and punched him in the gut. He doubled over gasping and fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. I swept on towards the cages as the other fighters got out of my way quickly. I only turned when I heard Blaze yell,

"Hey Terrick." I turned in time to see Blaze break the other boy's nose. He leaned down into Terrick's face and said loud enough for everyone including me to hear, "Keep your hands and eyes off her, she's mine."

I almost turned around, but stopped myself. Britt was waiting at the entrance and backed up as I stormed in. I stomped past him and slammed the door entering my cell. He looked after me questioningly, shrugged and locked the door. My next fight that afternoon was against Terrick. He saw who he was up against, and all the color promptly drained from his face; which was quite astonishing seeing as he was black. He saw the look in my eyes; I can't deny I was looking forwards to this. He turned and jumped off the platform into the crowd, I skidded to a stop mouth dropping half way open. I turned and shrugged making my way off the platform.

"I have never seen that in all my years." Britt muttered to Brad who grunted and took my arm. To me he said,

"You have sparring with Ares tomorrow since no one else will willingly fight with him." I gritted my teeth, great. Tomorrow rolled around, Britt stopped by my cell to get me. He had Blaze in tow, and caught me in the middle of my morning pull ups. The muscles in my arms bulged and, Blaze made sure to stare. Britt gestured impatiently with a gun, which was new. I guess he got tired of my antics or Brad had the flu.

I ducked the punch Blaze threw at me and caught him on the jaw with an elbow. He winced and danced backwards towards the wall. I went after him, and slammed my heel into his knee. He cursed,

"Why the grudge, Rori?" I scowled at him,

"Don't even, you piece of shit. You made me look weak. You kissed me, and had no right too. You called me "yours", I'll show you what you can have." I spun smashing a foot into his abs. He stumbled backwards towards the wooden plywood of the sparring pen. I swung at him again and quick as lightning he grabbed my arm, swung me around slamming me into the wood. He sandwiched me tight stopping me from kicking him, and leaned in. I opened my mouth to yell at him and he slid his forearm across my throat cutting off my air. He leaned close,

"Do not try and deny the connection we have, Rori." He eased up on my throat and I took a slow breath glaring up at him.

"We don't have a connection, you're delusional." I said slowly. He smiled his snark back,

"Oh really, I'll prove it." He grabbed both of my sleeves in one hand and my neck in the other. He pushed me against the wood, leaned down and kissed me, hard. I resisted him for about four seconds, not one of my finer moments. I gave up trying and let my lips do what they wanted. His mouth moved against mine soft but with the hard edge he always wore in his eyes. It matched my feelings, two people who understood this life. He let go of the front of my neck and slid his hand around the back, his thumb by my ear. He pulled my face closer, farther into his kiss. His other hand slid off my sleeves and marginally under my pants onto my hips. I reached up to grab his hair and curl my fingers in it. I clenched my fist leaving my other hand braced against his chest. He groaned deep in his throat, sliding his hand into my hair. He jerked my head back causing me to groan, slightly. His lips ground at my neck and he sucked hungrily. I slid both hands around his neck and pulled his face down to mine, and I kissed him. Letting all the pain and anger, sadness, betrayal and any happy memories I had flood through me. I inched closer, becoming more aggressive; he grabbed my ass, and slid a hand up my shirt. I bit his lip causing him to bleed. He broke away from me with a tremendous effort, by wrapping a hand around my throat in a loose choke hold and pressing me against the pen wall. He was breathing heavily, and I watched him my chest rising and falling. He looked at me with eyes leached of all color, I probably wasn't much better.

"Told you." He said a bit breathlessly. I locked my eyes on his chest, god he was hot. He let go of my throat, got control of his breath, turned and walked away. I slid down against the wooden wall, and put my head in my hands. I called myself ten kinds of idiot. I deemed to try harder to resist him, but he was right, I couldn't deny the connection.


End file.
